camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Broken fire
Re I had no clue he was even under my name still considering someone else adopted him (though they left by now xD). I ended up deleting him anyway though. Hilo Would you like to rp? :D List Update Response to "Getting Started" (from Kody19) I only have a couple things I'm still confused about. Mostly about the layout of this place and where to RP and when. And I don't know how to do those fancy bubble things people use to talk. Also, how do I make my character's page look more professional-ish? Like an actual wiki page. I mean, once the character is approved, of course. That's mostly the things I would like explained I guess. Sorry for my dumb newb-ness Kody19 (talk) 17:06, January 8, 2017 (UTC) god God so sorrry for not replying till now >.< I was editting and then that happen and then this >.< urgh sorry eeither way yeah its been ages since we talked... I guess I'm still tired with everything around me >.< ok thats like the worst reason but then again you've known me for some time now so >.< yeah still I did no shut down my account... I just hid my birthday :P I win still hi again :) P.S: I'm sorry for causing your newb claim some harm... it was unethical of everyone involved to have done such a thing ever and I'm sorry to have been the cause of it >.< Hmm, plans I see... (that sounds wrong. i'm so sorry) anyway, I was rolling around on wiki activity and accidentally stumbled upon your sandbox/canvas, and found that you had RP ideas, but no one to do them with. Well, I am here to tell you this: I'd love to help you with any one of your ideas. It would give me something more interesting to work with and also would help you get a plotline going. You interested? (i know it may be dysfunctional af, bc i only have Zeta, but i still think something can happen.) Let all walls come down and just hit play. That one was indeed the one I was thinking of. :) Let all walls come down and just hit play. I've seen worse XD But yee, totally down for planning. Let all walls come down and just hit play. really? SERIOUSLY? why? I still have my fb? weird...still I didn't celebrate my birthday "that much" ...my mom sees ...in her own words "a day where your reminded that death is coming so why celebrate it?" .... so yeah never celebrated my birthday.. ever... love my mom.. still I'm sorry I hid it.. I just didn't like this "norm" where we say "happy birthday" to those that people tell us to wish to.. I liked it better when you remember cause that shows you care (and I know you care cause you put it up on freaking wiki >.< like seriously wow >.<) love you so much for that *snuggle* Newbie... he's cute good luck with him and that is what I wish for you really :) Whoops Did not realize that I didn't respond to your most recent IM to me. My bad XD Anyway, I've done ships where there is an age difference versus similarity. As far as how I'd look at this... let's go with weird initially. After all, I presume Colette doesn't know she's bi... yet. Then, as things roll along and both Colette and Zeta realize they love each other... then we move along to sweet c: Let all walls come down and just hit play. I'm so sorry... ... for making you have to wait so long for me to post. >.< But anyway, here you go! Let all walls come down and just hit play. yoooo I'm not gonna stall about and just come out with this xD I saw a gif of Nana that made me really want to use her as a model and, when I checked the Model Registration, nothing came up for her and then I remember I used her as a model xD In short, are you still using her as a model and, if not, would it be okay if I used her? o: totally fine if you say no xD Hey why did my character get deleted? I was still working on him? Can he be brought back? Kody19 (talk) 03:11, January 26, 2017 (UTC) RE: Ahhh tysm!!! Ofc!!! <33 ^^ ahhh so it's your run to post ^^ oppps.. I think I'm late (not that I've ever been early) still sorry for the lateness my nasty habit of just ignoring everything till i finish my work still exist >.< ops. Etierh way how are you and do you want to do a project with me my dear? *wears a butler outfit and plays that sort of you know otome game kinda thing* ...boy thats a long one welllll opss late again >.< I really need to start focusing (hahahahahahhthats a funny joke right?) either way the little project is a contest... interested? Rp Hey wanna rp again? Or just continue the old one? ^^ Yaz Sure! Just pick one of my charries that you like and we can even make a page for the rp later if we like how it goes. Just drop a line when you do so so i can know who you chose ^^ ♥ BROKEN FIREEEE first off sorry for not greeting you I was doing edits (can you believe that? me doing edits hah funny right? but I got to do my work... remember when it was you and not me doing it?) also as per the part of rps.. its been so long since I've rps you can say I've gotten rusty ... mainly because of fear childish I know but i just couldn't anymore blame it on anxiety or past experience all I know is each time someone ask for an rp all I could do is stare at them blankly and be like "you sure you want an rp with me? I'm bad at it you know? I can't even reply properly?" and stuff like that. The only rp I have currently is with kevs and the only reason I kept on replying is cause he kept on pestering me (sometimes with knives and riffles).... still I sorry for blabbering >.< either way *hugs* I miss you Yazz Sooo i chose Cody i hope it's okay so i posted ^^ Springsville Institute Do you like roleplaying and fantasy books? Well, I probably shouldn't be asking the latter, mainly because you're on a site for one of the most diverse children's series with most suckish movies and - Okay, I'll stop. Well, if you do like roleplaying, I suggest you join Boarding School Roleplay Wiki . Boarding School Roleplay Wiki stars a school called Springsville Institute for the Gifted, a prestigious academy for all supernatural creatures trying to control their powers. Full Summary: Springsville Institute for the Gifted is an academy for supernatural creatures of any kind to learn how to control their powers. Springsville has been recovering from a terrible war brought on by the hybrid Desdemonda, whose only plans are to experiment on innocent victims the same way she experimented on when she was a child. Now facing another terrible war, Springsville plans to send a group to find out who murdered Andre Verlac; and of course, to defeat the evil that has been plauging the entire Supernatural world for decades. Be Satisfied (talk) 14:07, April 1, 2017 (UTC) when wheen and where tell me now i want info and I want to plan! also i do want to rp I just dont know if I can... >.< Babe I've posted so when you have time feel free to reply ^^ soo you here yet? Inactive? Will you need a status below active user? You've gone for over a month without editing. Thus, if you don't make significant edits on or before November 1st, the administration team reserves the right to either delete or archive your character. :On a similar note, I noticed you RPed the Head (or) Lt. Counselor of Poseidon's Cabin, Zeus' Cabin, Aphrodite's Cabin and Hades' Cabin. The inactivity policy states - and I quote: "If no activity after 14 days and no notice that they are on vacation, or have other priorities that will keep them from being able to get onto the wiki in that time, they will be stripped of their title. If, when they do come back and plan on being active, they wish to regain their spot, they will have to challenge for it." Thus, your characters have been stripped of their powers. Should you want them back, you'll have to challenge the character that has taken the position, under the same rules as always. Share models? Hello, I was wondering if it is okay for the two of us to share Jisoo from BlackPink as a model :) PrincessAire (talk) 08:44, January 31, 2018 (UTC) RE: Models Okay, thank you very much :) PrincessAire (talk) 09:32, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Activity Check Note: This is a mandatory check. If you've been active the past few months, but still received this Iris Message, kindly just reply with "yes". Counselor I've been meaning to IM you since forever for this, reeeee. A couple of months back Migs gave my character the Head Counselor position for Hades because of inactivity and stuff. I thought that since said character of mine isn't really all for the whole leading thing full time and you not having? really left CHB, I figured I could say that she's been acting in Cody's stead while he's out of camp. Afaik Time (who owns the lieutenant) would have gotten it but he wasn't active when counselors were being updated; idk how to address that part, oof. Inactive? Hello there! It has come to our attention that it's been more than a month since your last edit. Will you be needing the officially inactive status? If there is no response by the 19th of January, your characters are subject to archiving.